This invention relates to manually actuated devices for tripping, or otherwise controlling, punch presses, brakes, bending machines, or any other type of machinery where operator safety requires that both hands of the operator be withdrawn from the machinery before the machine can be tripped.
Devices of the type mentioned are known in the prior art and are customarily actuated by spaced hand or palm actuator buttons. Many prior art devices can be defeated by tying one button down, thus enabling the operator to actuate the machine with one hand. Further, those prior art devices which are mechanically interlocked in such a way as to require the use of both hands are not one-cylce devices and the machine will continue to operate as long as both hands remain on the palm buttons.